Playstation 2 and others
by dientore
Summary: just a little note: i am lousy at plotting things.
1. 1

Minna, im so sorry about the 'story not found' thing. I don't know what went wrong-_-;; 

ok, the wild adapter/Exec committee section in Ff.net is incredibly pitiful so i just thought i'd contribute what crap there is in my head^^. Anyway, all i have of EC is volume 2 of the manga and the OVA perfect guide. I've never read volume 1, i've never seen the OVA and i've never heard any of the drama cds so if i get some facts/names/etc wrong or if characters go OOC, gomen^^;;.  
  
ok, i'm done talking, now we can start...  
  
  
Playstation 2 and others  
part1  
  
It was morning. A wonderful, sunny bright, sweet smelling, beautiful morning where the sky was clear and the tress were rustling and thebirds were flapping their wings and the grass was green and the air was fresh and the bedsheets were stained with Kubota's cigarrette ash.  
  
Oh, Tokitoh hated this morning.  
  
It was..well, horrible to be polite. The sun was too bright, the air was too sweet, the birds were too noisy and the cigarrette ash was plain disturbing.  
  
He rolled over and pulled the white covers over his head, curling his thin frame into a tiny ball. It was too early. Way to early to be up.   
  
But Kubota was up. In fact, he was up, showered, dressed, smoking, sipping coffee and reading a paperback.  
  
Tokitoh produced a small groan somewhere in the back of his throat and buried himself deeper against the soft warm bed. Normal people never woke up this early. Kubo-chan was insane. Simple as that.  
  
He felt a poke on his shoulder and reluctantly, slowly, almost painfully lifted his head from the pillow.  
  
Good morning, Tokitoh.  
  
Good morning my ass.  
  
Kubota smiled down at his pet cat' . If you don't get up now, I'm leaving without you.  
  
You're going to school so early?! Tokitoh hollered. This wasn't good. Kubo-chan was more insane that he intially thought.  
  
The taller man sat down on the edge of the bed and lit another cigarette. His fourth. Tokitoh couldn't resist shaking his head. They hadn't even left the house and four cigarettes were already gone. Amazing.  
  
Kubota blew out a puff of smoke , We have to attend an early student council meeting today. He paused to inhale another intake of toxins. Or have you forgotten?  
  
Tokitoh had the gnawing feeling at the back of his neck that he was being teased. Oooh, how he hated being teased.  
  
I haven't forgotten! I just didn't expect us to have to leave this early. That's all.  
  
I see.  
No you don't, you think i forgot which i didn't!  
  
Ok, so you didn't.  
  
You still think I did.  
  
Kubota stubbed his cigarette into the ashtray, despite it being no where near the bud. He placed a hand on the wall next to Tokitoh's head and leaned forward, leaning so close it was impossible for Tokitoh to avoid eye contact.  
  
No, i don't. He said evenly. I still think you should get dressed.  
  
Tokitoh said finally. It was useless to argue anyway. Kubo-chan never said what was on his mind regardless of situation.   
  
Kubo-chan never seemed to care what others were thinking either. He never appeared upset or annoyed or even angry. He was always so calm and in control; in no need of reassurance or acceptance. Yet at times when Tokitoh was positive the man had been born with disfunctional emotions, Kubota would touch his shoulder, put an arm around him, sometimes even a brief hug.  
  
It was puzzling. And sometimes even irritably confusing. But it wasn't annoying or vexing.   
  
Let's just say it was interesing.  
  
-to be continued....-  
  
a bit too short though...hm.  
  
---  
  
Disclaimers apply. 


	2. 2

Thanks for the reviews~  
  
sorry, i er...forgot what i originally wanted to write this about so i just re-made up another plot. Eheh, pardon my lousy memory^^;;.   
  
  
Playstation 2 and others  
part2  
  
And so the school day began. And came to its end towards late afternoon.  
  
And Tokitoh strolled down the deserted hallway. Oh, no, he wasn't going anywhere important. He didn't think there was anywhere _to _go. School was boring. No point hiding it.  
  
Tokitoh never thought he would find his current flow of life boring. How could it be when there was so much to do, so much to accomplish? There was Student Council meetings to attend...arguing with Fujiwara to take place...looking for test answers in the Teachers Lounge...kicking Kubota's ass at PS2...so so many things to do.  
  
And yet..it was boring.  
  
It was simply plain boring.  
  
It hadn't been boring before. Far from that, actually. But lately, it just seemed to the youth that everything he did was so ..routine. Predictable. Unchanging.  
  
Boring.  
  
It made no sense. No sense at all why only now would he, Tokitoh Minoru, find his what everyone nicknamed neon-coloured-lifestyle' , boring.  
  
....something must be missing. Tokitoh paused his pace and snapped his fingers. That's it. Something he wanted to do must be missing which was why he was finding what he usually did boring. Ah, yes, that was it. That was the definitely the reason why he was bored. Something was missing. No doubt about it.   
  
Tokitoh resumed his walking pace. Now, it he could just place his finger onto what was missing......  
  
  
  
He paused and turned towards the familiar voice that called his name.  
  
Tokitoh, I was looking for you. Aren't you going home?  
  
Tokitoh looked at his friend. But no, not just any friend; Kubo-chan felt like something so much more than a friend to him....and yet, all they were..were friends.  
  
Something was missing. Tokitoh was more sure of it now than ever. Something was missing from somewhere so deep in his being that it hurt. He didn't know why but it hurt. It simply hurt.  
  
...aa, lets go home, Kubo-chan.  
-----  
  
He hadn't wanted to play PS2. He really hadn't. Not with his mind being on....other things. And definitely not with the dull ache that had been throbbing in his chest ever since he'd came home with Kubota.  
  
But he hadn't wanted to seem strange. He hadn't wanted Kubota to think something was wrong. ..So Tokitoh had dragged his butt over to the tv and switched on the PS2, just as how he would have any other day.  
  
His slim fingures picked up the controls and moved deftly across the buttons, his eyes barely focusing on the moving pictures.  
  
It hurt. He didn't know why but it hurt. Was it even possible for you to yearn for something that even you yourself did not know the name of? Frustration seeped intoTokitoh's soul as the ache in his chest greatened.Just what did he want? Just what was missing? Just why did it hurt?  
  
Why did it hurt?  
  
..kitoh. Tokitoh.  
  
Tokitoh snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a shake on his shoulder.  
  
Kubota gently pulled the controls out of Tokitoh's hands. You've been pressing the buttons even though the game is over.  
  
Tokitoh stared at hands, feeling them start to cramp from all the pressing. Then he looked up at the screen. Sure enough, an unmistakable GAME OVER was flashing .  
  
The hand on his shoulder tightened just the slightest bit. Tokitoh, are you feeling alright?  
  
_No.  
  
_ He could say it right? Say that somehow, he was hurting, somehow, he was losing control of his mind. Somehow....somehow he wanted ...he wanted...  
  
A sharp pain tore through his chest, and his hand reached up to clutch his shirt.  
  
He wanted Kubo-chan.  
He wanted Kubota to ..to...  
  
Tokitoh's hand reached up to cover his mouth as realisation sunk through.  
  
He wanted love. Kubota's love.  
  
Two hands gripped his shoulders. Tokitoh, are you okay? Do you feel sick?  
  
_Kubo-chan's voice....  
  
_Tokitoh dropped his head. He couldn't bear to look into the face of the person who would never be his. Why hadn't he seen it earlier? Shouldn't he have guessed that sooner or later, he woud crave something more from their friendship?  
  
Maybe he had known. Maybe in some hidden corner of his heart he had known that what he wanted from his closest friend was something much more. Maybe..maybe he just hadn't wanted to admit it..  
  
And now...  
  
And now he was left with a yearning so strong , it was tearing him apart.  
  
Kubo-chan, I...  
  
Kubota began, but the boy had already got up and dissapeared into the bedroom.  
  
Kubota stood up from his squatting position on the floor and lit a cigarrette. The he picked up the controls and kept them, turned off the PS2 and switched off the tv.  
  
Kubota wasn't stupid. He'd known one day, his friendship with Tokitoh would change itself into something more. It was unavoidable. He wouldn't deny either that lately, he'd found himself....admiring the shorter boy more than neccessary.  
  
It was not just about looks. As superficial and people tended to be, Kubota wasn't as selfish as to simply judge the boy by his looks and body. There was more to Tokitoh than most people thought.  
  
The shorter boy's ever-present energy and animated speech somehow drew Kubota's attention away from everyone else. Seeing Tokitoh so full of life somehow....somehow made his own life seem so much more worth what it was.   
  
Kubota wasn't stupid. He wasn't a coward either. He was well-aware of his growing affection for the boy. He was also well-aware that the boy was falling for him too.  
  
Kubota snuffed out the cigarrette and flicked some stray cigarrette ash off his shirt. His eyes flicked over the small apartment and came to rest upon the bedroom door Tokitoh had run off into. A small smile made its way to his features.  
  
_Maybe it is about time that I put him out of both his misery and mine.  
  
_-to be continued...-  
_  
  
_


	3. 3

Playstation 2 and others  
part3  
  
enervate, here! *thrust tissues* thanks for your review^^. I did re-read this but i think i still spelled a few words wrong...  
-----  
  
Tokitoh muttered as he pounded his head against the wooden bed room floor rythmactically. Damnit. Damnit. Damnit  
  
How? How could a perfect life living with your best friend, attending a school where all students bowed to your feet and the carefree feel of never having to worry about anything further than whether Kubota was going to make his stupid curry again collaspe into a life so messed up by...  
  
..by what , really? Feelings?   
  
Tokitoh uttered a bitter laugh. Wasn't feelings supposed to be the one thing that _never_ got between friendship? The irony wasn't lost on him.  
  
He stopped banging his forehead against the floor and curled himself up into a sitting position, hunching over his hugged knees and rocking slowly back and forth.  
  
_How am I supposed to face Kubo-chan now?  
  
_Tokyo was overflowing with people. Why, out of all those people, why did the person he fall in love with have to be his closest friend?  
  
People fall in and out of love about as frequently as the news is reported.And when they did, what was the extent of their loss? Love, probably. Trust, self-esteem, security......possibly even virginity.  
  
But that was all.  
  
_It's different for us.  
  
_It would be different. Yes, there would be a lot that he would lose if Kubota ever left. He would lose love, trust and so on...but he would also lose the one and only person who had ever bothered to know him; the only person who saw him as something more than what he appeared to be; the only person who sensed his moods, his discomforts, his everything.  
  
He wouldn't just be losing a lover......he would be losing the only friend he had ever had.  
  
And if that happened.....Tokitoh didn't think he would ever be able to pick himself up again.  
  
  
----  
  
Kubota pushed open the bedroom door and closed it softly behind him. The boy sitting on the floor didn't even blink.  
  
Kubota stared at his friend, slightly amused at how small Tokitoh could make himself look when he curled himself up like that.   
  
Kubota walked over and sat down in front of the boy. Tokitoh still didn't blink; his eyes remained glazed over in slight pain, as if he was trying to recuperate from a loss.  
  
  
  
No movement. Not even a sign that he had heard.  
  
  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Kubota placed his hands down and leaned forward until his was staring directly into those glazed over eyes. Tokitoh, stop daydreaming.  
  
Tokitoh drew back so fast he had to place his hands on the floor behind him to mantain balance. He blinked a couple of times and coughed out the only thing he could,   
  
Kubota lit a cigarrette and inhaled deeply , What were you thinking of?  
  
Tokitoh, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at their close distance, moved back, No-nothing really.  
  
Kubota exhaled a puff of smoke, Was it about Fujiwara and how much you hate him?  
  
No! I said it was nothing.  
  
Hm...then it must have been about how you want me to quit dropping ashes over the floor.  
  
No..its nothing.  
  
Ahh, was it about which teacher's desk the upcoming test papers are kept in? If i'm not wrong, a few people were saying in the hall that it's probably Hashiya-sensei's---  
  
Tokitoh felt all thoughts of romance flit out the window. ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME??!! I SAID IT WAS--- Kubota intercepted.  
  
Tokitoh stared. Kubota smiled and lifted the cigarrette to his lips, It couldn't have been nothing Tokitoh. You looked upset.  
  
A dull ache slammed itself against his ribcage. _Kubo-chan....of course iIm upset. The one person I want to love me is the one person who never should.  
  
_Tokitoh took a deep breath and clutched at the end of his slightly too long shirt. That was when he realised that he was wearing Kubota's shirt...._I must have took it by mistake..._Pushing down against the sudden uncharacteristic urge to cry, Tokitoh raised his eyes to face his closest, most treasured friend.  
  
He had to say it now. He had to say it to Kubo-chan's face . It was the least he could do in return for all the times Kubo-chan had stayed by his side. It was the least....  
  
  
  
He had to say it. The words would taste like blood in his mouth but he woud say it. He had to. It was the least he could do.   
  
  
  
It was the very least.  
  
I hope that Kubo-chan will find happiness with someone he loves.  
  
Tokioth dropped his head, his heart pounding numbly. Other then the clicking sound of Kubota's lighter, the small room was silent.  
  
click..  
  
click..  
  
I already have, Tokitoh.  
  
Tokitoh lifted his head blankly , what..?  
  
click. I already have found happiness with someone I love. click.  
  
The numbness slowly faded away from Tokitoh's body, replacing itself with pain. Empty pain. He didn't answer. Simply remained sitting there.   
  
click.  
  
...I see. Tokitoh finally said. In one swift motion, he reached across and pulled Kubota's lighter out of his hand. Your lighter's probably spoilt, I'll go buy you a new one--  
  
  
  
The boy stopped at the doorway, keeping his back faced to his friend.  
  
Are you happy?  
  
That was all it took. Just that one simple question.   
  
Tokitoh asked back, his voice bearing none of the bitterness that was filling the void in his heart. He kept his back turned. Of course I'm happy. I already told you, I want Kubo-chan to find happiness with someone he loves. Of course I'm happy.   
  
_Why shouldn't I be happy?  
  
_Kubo-chan deserves to have someone by his side.  
  
_You deserve to be happy.  
  
_I'm happy for you.  
  
Kubota asked, standing behind the shorter boy and placing a hand against the door . He asked again.  
  
Tokitoh swallowed, feeling the hot breath of his friend against his ear.   
  
  
It happened too fast. Too fast for Tokitoh to comprehend what was coming. One minute, he was striving relentlessly not to give in to his emotions, and the next he was leaning against Kubota, feeling his body weaken against the gentle pressure of his friend's hot mouth on his.  
  
And as fast as it started, it ended. But Tokioth remained leaning against Kubota, listening to the rhythmic heartbeat of the taller boy.  
  
You, more than anybody, should know who I love. Kubota said after a span of silence. The head against his chest bobbed slowly in a small nod. What about you? Kubota continued. Are you happy with someone you love?  
  
Tokitoh looked up , ...I am. And I now know that that person is happy too but..  
  
But what?  
  
Tokitoh adverted his gaze to the ground, his hands unconsciously forming fists. But that person and I have a risk of losing a lot of things. I don't mean material possesions, I mean things like...like trust..and friendship and..  
  
Kubota injected. So that's what you were thinking about just now. I thought you said it was nothing.  
  
Tokitoh glared, I just knew you wouldn't get it...  
  
  
  
Another glare,   
  
Kubota gave a soft chuckle, You yourself said that that person is happy with you. Isn't that alone enough reason to be with that person?  
  
Tokitoh stared at the floor. Kubo-chan was right. No matter what cruel ending their relationship may lead them to, along the way there, they would be happy. Wasn't that what mattered?  
  
Tokitoh raised his eyes to face his friend, his trademark smirk working its way onto his features, If we do end up losing a lot, that person better not blame me.  
  
Kubota smiled, Don't worry, he won't.  
  
-end-  
  
yeah, i know, what sort of crappy ending is that? but come on, i'm gonna leave it up to your own taste and imagination to continue where i left off^_^


End file.
